A Little Something
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Oneshot, KouryuuKohaku. shounenai This takes place before the whole series. Just another one of Kouryuu's teases...a short KouryuuKohaku moment. Pls R&R!


_A Little Something by Orenji Yume_

_A Kouryuu/Kohaku one-shot fic_

**MILD SPOILERS - This happens before the whole series. Shounen-ai themes are present, but nothing concerning adult issues are touched on. If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: It's another one of Kouryuu's trips to tease Kohaku... A short Kouryuu/Kohaku moment. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wish, CLAMP does.**

The purple-eyed demon licked his lips. He could already taste the joy he would be feeling later on. 'Perfect...just perfect...' He reconsidered his plan once more, before he was finally satisfied. Leaping up to his feet, Kouryuu's eyes darted around. 'Where were those two?'

"Ryuuri! Hari!"

It was not long before the two jumped out from nowhere, pouncing onto him, literally, "What is it, Kouryuu-sama?"

Grinning, Kouryuu gave each of them a pat on the head, "I'm going off to see Kohaku for a short while..."

Immediately, both of them perked their cat-like ears. They understood his words fully. It meant that he was in a good mood, also, they could grab the chance to enjoy themselves. It was not easy, as one would think, to get the chance to watch Kouryuu tease the easily hurt angel, Kohaku, since demons and angels were in two totally separate worlds. But Kouryuu had specially asked Kohaku to wait for him, that was a different case... Though they were to meet somewhere in the angel world, but it was better than nothing.

With a smug expression on his face, a symbol appeared on Kouryuu's forehead. A portal was opened, and he disappeared inside it, with Ryuuri and Hari following closely behind him.

The amber-eyed angel was there, just as he had promised. Though Kohaku knew that it was not right for him to be up this late meeting a demon, but his heart just would not allow him to do the opposite. If he did not turn up, who knows what that playful demon might do instead? In a distance, Kohaku spotted Kouryuu, along with the two demons who can never bear to leave his side. Clasping his hands together, Kohaku took a deep breath. Both Kohaku and Kouryuu are in their stronger forms. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I remember in Wish: When the angels and demons were supposed to meet, both of them were in their stronger forms as well, so...yeah. If anyone can correct me, please do!

"I'm here. What do you want?"

Smirking, Kouryuu shrugged his shoulders, "Kohaku, how could you forget what day it is today?"

In response, Kohaku stared blankly at the raven-haired demon. 'What day is today? What's so special about today?' Putting a finger to his lips, Kohaku did his best to recall whatever Kouryuu was referring to. But to no avail, Kohaku failed to. He had absolutely no idea.

"What?" The fair-haired angel asked, rather innocently.

In an impulsed reaction, Kouryuu exclaimed, "It's the day when we first met!!"

"...?" Kohaku took some time to register this. 'We first met...?' And then, it struck him. That very day began to surface in his mind. Slowly at first, but soon it all came back to him...

……Flashback……

That day, Kohaku had requested whether he could take a short trip to the human world, just to catch a glimpse of human life. A pity it was nearing nighttime, and so when Kohaku was about to go back he was not yet in his weaker form, a demon appeared before him.

"I thought I saw something different about you..." Tossing his hair back, the demon was in his weaker form, but soon, he was about to change. "Don't think that I would let this chance go..."

A tear formed in Kohaku's eye, as he took a step back, "W-what do you think you're trying to do?"

"I just have a little something for you..." Kouryuu smiled. 'The angel's already frightened!'

Just then, a dark light glowed around him. At that same moment, a bright light glimmered around Kohaku. Very soon, the tables had turned. Kouryuu lifted a hand, a glowing ball was forming. Eyes wide with fear, more tears formed in Kohaku's eyes.

Suddenly, Kouryuu saw someone else in a distance. 'I'd better be off! A pity I couldn't satisfy myself completely...' The ball in his hand vanished, and he took flight, leaving behind a confused Kohaku.

"I'll be back to get you!" And with that, he flew off.

Blinking, Kohaku did not realise that the wind angel was behind him, "Kohaku..."

The angel let out a shout. But when his eyes met those gentle ones, Kohaku relaxed. It was Hisui. Hisui then brought Kohaku back, explaining that he was worried for Kohaku, since he was not back still. And therefore he went down, it was a relief that nothing bad had happened. Though that may be so, but then again, Kouryuu had already found his target...

……End of Flashback……

"The day we first met..." Kohaku repeated the demon's words.

In Kouryuu's hand, he brought out something, "And so...I brought a little something for you..."

Kohaku blinked. But instead of worrying what Kouryuu might be up to yet again, since he was so known for his tricks and all, Kohaku felt guilty for not getting anything for Kouryuu.

"But I..." Biting his lower lip, Kohaku bowed. "I didn't get anything for you! And I didn't even remember about today's date! I'm so sorry, Kouryuu! Is there anything I can give you in return?"

At that instance, Kouryuu leaned forward, whispering into the angel's ear, "There is something..."

"Huh?" Kohaku wiped a tear away from his eye.

Just then, the demon gently placed his lips against Kohaku's cheek, causing the poor angel's face to flush a deep red. Just as quick as Kouryuu had made that move, he also quickly pulled away. This left behind Kohaku placing his hand on both cheeks and rubbed it lightly, as if trying to make an attempt in rubbing away that dreaded shade of red.

Kouryuu unwrapped the small, brown package that was initially in his hand, and emptied its contents onto Kohaku. Kohaku was unaware of this at first, and when he saw Kouryuu crushing the brown paper in his hand, with a grin on his face, only did he become aware of the ticklish sensation burning at his skin. By then, Kohaku had seemed to recover from that previous shock. He was too busy trying to figure out what was happening to him.

In the background, Ryuuri and Hari were watching everything eagerly behind Kouryuu, eyes wide with excitement and mouths curved upwards. They exchanged a few soft words before continuing observing the scene.

"Why am I...?" As he said that, Kohaku started rubbing his neck, and then followed by his hands. Flustered, Kohaku cried out. "What is happening to me? I feel so...so..."

Tossing the crushed ball of paper in his hand, Kouryuu smirked, "Is it very itchy?"

Near the edge of tears, Kohaku nodded, "What is it?"

"Something I discovered on the human world..." Kouryuu replied, enjoying every second of this.

"How do I get rid of this?" Kohaku asked, almost as if he was pleading Kouryuu. At that minute, Kohaku could not control the urge, he started scratching his neck.

Blinking, Kouryuu was silent at first, but afterwards he answered, letting out a sigh, "Just wash yourself with some water."

With that, his wings stretched out and he flew off, leaving behind a thankful Kohaku, but still itchy in many areas. Meanwhile, Ryuuri and Hari were staring at each other, but they soon realised that their Kouryuu-sama had already left the scene, and so they disappeared to go after him.

When they saw him, he was lying down on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. Seating themselves beside him, one on each side, they laid against him. In response, Kouryuu merely shifted his position slightly. The twins exchanged looks, before speaking up.

"Why did you leave so fast?"

Sitting up, the demon drew a knee to his chin, wrapping his arms around his leg, "I don't know..." His heart tugged. "I don't know! Don't ask me!" Silence followed, before Kouryuu smiled to himself. "But that look on that angel's face was priceless..." His voice trailed off, and he was deep in his own thoughts. He was recalling the expression that Kohaku wore after he had leaned forward towards his face. 'Yes...priceless...'

Ryuuri and Hari leaned towards Kouryuu, but did not dare say anything, in fear of making their Kouryuu-sama angry. As they could only wonder, Kouryuu had one particular thought floating in his mind. 'I don't mind doing that again...'

_END_


End file.
